starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Kerrigan
Terran Confederacy (2481—2491) :Ghost Program Sons of Korhal (2491—February 18, 2500) Zerg Swarm (2500) Kerrigan's Swarm (2500—2504?) (after the Brood War it became known again as the Zerg Swarm) |job=Ghost (?—2500)) Confederate assassin (?—2491) Second-in-command of the Sons of Korhal (Late 2491—February 18, 2500) Queen of the zerg (2500—2504?) |family=Patrick Kerrigan (father) |voice=Glynnis Talken-Campbell (StarCraft)Medievaldragon. 2004-03-03. Glynnys Talken alias Kerrigan Voice Actress. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-11-10. Tricia Helfer (StarCraft II)Webnet. 2009-08-22. Kerrigan Voice Announced. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2009-08-22. |concattop= }} Sarah LouiseBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Kerrigan. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24.Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). Kerrigan was a psychic terran female. She began her career as a Confederate ghost and later became the second-in-command of the Sons of Korhal.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Following Arcturus Mengsk's betrayal she was captured and infested by the Zerg Swarm, ultimately becoming the self-proclaimed Queen of Blades'Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. and leader of the Swarm. At the , ghosts in training are told the Confederacy allowed Kerrigan to "defect" to the enemy.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Biography Early Life Young Sarah Kerrigan's latent powers were demonstrated during an incident on TarKossia where she accidentally killed her mother (causing her head to "come apart") and damaged the brain of her father, Patrick. She was quickly taken in hand by Confederate agents and conscripted as a child into the Ghost Program. At eight years of age she scored highly on all phases of the psi-evaluations.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. Indeed, the Confederacy had to readjust their entire psionic power measurement scale in order to account for her abilities. During ghost training, her most hated instructor was Lieutenant Rumm. Rumm attempted to break her sense of right and wrong and persuade her to demonstrate her psionic powers to prove to his superiors that she was psychic. Kerrigan refused, unwilling to relive what happened to her parents.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. To coerce her into using her powers, Rumm injected a kitten with a tumor-causing chemical, then ordered Kerrigan to use her powers to destroy the tumor or euthanize the kitten. Still unsuccessful Rumm threatened to shoot the kitten himself. Kerrigan refused once again and Rumm decided not to shoot, leaving the kitten to die slowly and painfully. Rumm later discovered his pistol's firing mechanism had been destroyed. However, the malfunction could be plausibly attributed to non-psionic factors, and so could not be treated as incontrovertible proof of her psionic powers. A technician recommended the use of a neuro-adjuster, a device which would weaken a ghost's psionic powers and ensure their loyalty to the Confederacy. Rumm refused as a neuro-adjuster could kill the patient. Sarah was taken to another room and strapped to a chair with a needle against her skin. In another room, she could see her brain-damaged father, similarly strapped to a chair. Rumm's scientists were about to inject her father with the same substance that caused the growth of a tumor in the kitten unless Sarah cooperated with the Confederacy. Instead, Sarah said she would kill herself and her father rather than use the power for the Confederacy. She was injected with the needle and quickly lost consciousness. Rumm felt he had no choice now but to employ the neuro-adjuster. The neural processing treatments left her a withdrawn and introverted young girl. Kerrigan would spend a year undergoing mental torture at the hands of Lieutenant Rumm. Secret Missions .]] Kerrigan was designated Ghost No. 24601 (often simply Ghost No. 24) following the successful completion of training. As a Confederate agent she murdered many of the Confederacy's enemies, including Angus Mengsk. Kerrigan later participated in the xenomorph experiments at the Fujita Facility on Vyctor 5. The creatures were found to respond to telepathic commands when drugged and isolated. Arcturus Mengsk, leader of the recently-formed Sons of Korhal and son of Angus Mengsk, discovered Kerrigan was at Fujita through Umojan sources. He organized a raid on the facility to retrieve her, although the rebel soldiers were not told of Kerrigan's significance or presence. By this time Kerrigan was the only experimental subject left; the remainder, unable to elicit as strong a response from the xenomorphs, were killed to maintain secrecy. The rebel raid was successful and an unconscious Kerrigan, defecting Confederates, and research materials, were conveyed to the rebels' base of operations, the battlecruiser Hyperion. There Kerrigan's neural inhibitor was removed. A number of cybernetic implants were left; years later, Kerrigan suggested this was to prevent the onset of insanity by inhibiting her ability to read thoughts.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Sons of Korhal Upon awakening in Hyperion's sickward, Kerrigan was greeted by Arcturus Mengsk and Somo Hung. While Hung was smitten from the outset, she sensed Mengsk's animosity. However, Mengsk assured her she was a guest with full access to the ship. Over the following intervals Kerrigan regained fragments of past memories. She welcomed the frequent visitations by Hung but always declined his invitations to "hang out." Kerrigan was privy to the Sons of Korhal xenomorph investigation, and helped to spread rumors about the creatures amongst the troops to harden resolve against the Confederacy. The Fringe Worlds where the xenomorphs were first found had been depopulated by Confederate bio-chemical weapons to keep the aliens secret. Kerrigan's decision to join the rebels was aided by the knowledge that Hung's parents were among those killed. During an engagement between the Confederate battlecruiser Norad II and Hyperion, Ghost No. 24506 boarded the rebel ship. Kerrigan detected and killed the ghost. The dead ghost's hostile environment suit was set aside for Kerrigan's use. After a return and second departure from Umoja, Kerrigan began a relationship with Hung, almost simultaneously getting on worse terms with Lieutenant Pollock Rimes. He was already frustrated at the level of confidence she possessed in Mengsk's graces and defending Hung from his verbal abuse only made matters worse. As part of the Sons of Korhal, she was involved in a nearly suicidal attack on the Ghost Academy on Tarsonis. She found Rumm, who had been promoted to Major, and took her rather messy revenge, both for herself and for Hung, whom had been killed by the major. She subsequently returned to the Hyperion with a captured Ghost No. 24718, whom Mengsk killed as an act of revenge for the death of his family two years ago. To Kerrigan's disgust and horror, much of Mengsk's recent actions had been dictated by his search for vengeance for the three ghosts who murdured his family...and having delivered the first two to Mengsk, Kerrigan was the third. However, Mengsk found her to be more useful to him alive and decided to keep her around, claiming that he'd forgiven her. Kerrigan was extremely grateful for Mengsk's decision to spare her and now fully believed in the Sons' cause. Rebel Yell ]] By December 2499, knowledge of the xenomorphs, now known as zerg, was no secret, nor was the presence of a second alien race called the protoss. During this time, Kerrigan was on Mar Sara stirring anti-Confederate sentiments, meeting UNN reporter Michael Liberty in the process. Kerrigan resurfaced on Antiga Prime, whose colonists had become very tired of the Confederacy's heavy handed policies. She reported that Antiga Prime was ready to openly revolt against the Confederacy. However, the Confederacy was aware of this, and locked down the revolt with General Duke's Alpha Squadron, whose troops seemingly took over the Antigan revolutionary military base.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. Kerrigan scouted out the area, then linked up with new Sons of Korhal recruit Jim Raynor. The meeting didn't go well,'''Sarah Kerrigan: "Captain Raynor, I've finished scouting out the area, and-you pig!" Jim Raynor: "What? I haven't even said anything to you yet!" Sarah Kerrigan: "Yeah, but you were thinking it." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's telepathy sensing the soldier's less than pure thoughts. Kerrigan infiltrated the military base and assassinated the Confederate officer in the command center, placing the base under the control of the Sons of Korhal. The combined forces then descended upon Alpha Squadron's own base, destroying it. Immediately afterward, Duke's battlecruiser, the Norad II, was shot down by the zerg over Antiga Prime. Duke called for help from his position in the crippled vessel.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. Mengsk ordered a rescue, prompting a sarcastic response from Kerrigan; she wanted to know if Mengsk had lost his mind. of Kerrigan.]] Over the course of the fighting on Antiga Prime, Raynor and Kerrigan worked together on numerous occasions, becoming a formidable team.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. The Story So Far: In the Beginning. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The campaign reached its end when the Confederacy's Delta Squadron launched a major assault against the Sons of Korhal. Mengsk called a meeting of his commanders to discuss the situation. He had access to the plans for the Transplanar Psionic Waveform Emitter, or psi emitter,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. which his forces had stolen from the Confederates.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. The devices could attract the attention of zerg from across worlds. Mengsk told Kerrigan to plant the emitter in the Confederate base, which would lure the zerg to their position. As Kerrigan undertook the mission, she told Mengsk that she didn't think anyone deserved to have the zerg unleashed on them, but Mengsk seemed to believe her past was influencing her.Kerrigan: "I'm having doubts about this, Arcturus. I just don't think anyone deserves to have the zerg unleashed on them." Mengsk: "I know you have personal feelings about this, but you can't let your past cloud your judgment. Carry out your orders, lieutenant." Kerrigan: "Yes, sir." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Kerrigan planted the emitter within the Confederate base, but again expressed her revulsion at the idea. She asked Mengsk never to do so again, but he told her he would do "whatever it takes" to save humanity.Kerrigan: "Psi-Emitter in place. Just promise me we'll never do anything like this again." Mengsk: "We will do whatever it takes to save humanity. Our responsibility is too great to do any less." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Shaken by the ordeal, she and Raynor found comfort in each others' presence, their former antagonism having evaporated. However, as strong as their emotions had become, the war prevented them from acting on them. New Gettysburg Mengsk's revolutionary movement had reached Tarsonis, the Confederate capital world. Duke planned to assault the central space platform, allowing a small force to penetrate to the surface of Tarsonis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. His forces successfully defeated the Confederates, but his next move surprised and dismayed Kerrigan and Raynor; his forces planted psi emitters.Duke: "This is Duke. The emitters are secured and on-line." Kerrigan: "Who authorized the use of Psi-Emitters?" Mengsk: "I did, lieutenant." Kerrigan: "What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the zerg against an entire planet? This is insane." Raynor: "She's right, man.Think this through." Mengsk: "I have thought it through. Believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. Billions of zerg were lured to Tarsonis, laying waste to the Confederacy's defenses. The protoss followed, descending upon the zerg's primary hive.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Mengsk ordered Kerrigan to protect the primary zerg hive from the protoss Expeditionary Force, allowing the zerg to complete the Confederacy's destruction. Raynor was getting increasingly uncomfortable with Mengsk's leadership and motivations, but was unable to convince Kerrigan to allow him to accompany her. Kerrigan completed her mission but was in turn overrun by the zerg. Mengsk callously refused to assist Kerrigan's troops; instead, the rebel fleet disengaged from the Tarsonian system. Mengsk did so due to her lack of political reliability and because he wanted long-due vengeance. The abandonment was the last straw for Raynor. He and Raynor's Rangers left the Sons of Korhal. Their first action as an independent group was an attempt to rescue Kerrigan; rising zerg activity forced them to withdraw before they could locate her. Capture by the Zerg As the terrans fled, the Zerg Swarm had captured Kerrigan. The Overmind sensed the ghost's formidable psychic powers and, on one hand, saw a great weapon against the protoss.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. More subtly, the Overmind realized Kerrigan was also the key to the zerg's salvation. When it was young, the Overmind was unwillingly implanted with an overriding directive to destroy the protoss. It knew this was part of a greater apocalyptic plan by the Dark Voice to destroy not only the protoss and zerg, but to remold creation in its own image. The Overmind believed it could resist Dark Voice's control by infesting Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. Kerrigan was placed within a chrysalis and taken to Char, where her telepathic powers reached out and contacted Mengsk and Raynor.Raynor: But the dreams... I dreamed you were still alive... that somehow... you were calling to me. Kerrigan: I was. While I was in the Chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The psychic link with Raynor would persist. Infested Kerrigan The terrans converged on Char. Mengsk ordered Duke to investigate,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. while Raynor followed in person at the head of Raynor's Raiders to attempt a rescue. The zerg repelled both in turn. Kerrigan emerged from her chrysalis as the Raiders attacked. She adopted the title "Queen of Blades" and helped push the terrans back. Kerrigan confronted a defeated Raynor and allowed him to leave. The prior ghost conditioning continued to limit Kerrigan's psionic potential. To break it she raided the terran science vessel Amerigo in Char orbit for Ghost Program information. Zasz, a senior cerebrate, was dismayed by the initiative and self-aggrandizement displayed by the Swarm's newest power. Kerrigan quickly developed a dislike for the cerebrate. The Overmind consoled Zasz by revealing Kerrigan's personality was as intended.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's psionic abilities developed rapidly after Amerigo. One ability she developed was psionic storm. More importantly, she could now sense the presence of the protoss Tassadar on the planet. Tassadar goaded the impulsive Kerrigan into battle;StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998. this allowed Zeratul, a Dark Templar, to infiltrate and permanently slay Zasz.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. Zasz had sensed the protoss' duplicity but Kerrigan had ignored its warnings. The Queen of Blades was not perturbed by the cerebrate's death, but was annoyed from being tricked.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. She zealously led the counterattack against the protoss,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. and remained on Char to continue persecuting them when the Swarm departed for Aiur. Raynor and the surviving Raiders allied with the protoss to survive. During the running battles, Kerrigan tormented Raynor through the mental link, giving him pleasure and then guilt in his dreams. However, this untrained link allowed Raynor to interpret zerg communication and provide the allies with intelligence. After weeks of evading and wearing down Kerrigan's brood the allies counterattacked. First, they found a secure location, and destroyed Kerrigan's overlord after purposely allowing it to spot them. This allowed the allies to relocate without harassment. Next, Tassadar, having been taught to wield Dark Templar powers by Zeratul, slew the cerebrate directing the Queen of Blade's brood. This deprived Kerrigan of most of her forces, but she still managed to trap the protoss and terrans. During a heated discussion Zeratul vanished. The timely arrival of the Fleet of the Executor, led by Executor Artanis, forced Kerrigan to retreat, although she vowed an eventual reckoning. The surviving protoss and terrans attached themselves to the Fleet of the Executor. Before departing for Aiur they rescued Zeratul and a number of Dark Templar from a terran installation besieged by zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. ]] After the departure of the protoss from Char, the zerg attacked Maltair IV. Kerrigan was believed to be behind it.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Ascension The final battle on Aiur ended when the Overmind was destroyed by Tassadar which left the zerg Swarms scattered.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Kerrigan was on Char at the time and became aware of the creature's death. In an instant, she learned the true nature of her creation''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide''. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. and knew that the time for her ascension had come.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue. (in English). 1998. During this time, Kerrigan had spent her time covering Char with creep and created the Kukulkan Brood. She felt a psionic pulse coming from a recently-activated xel'naga structure on Bhekar Ro. She sent the Kukulkan brood to take control of the structure, but it came into conflict with protoss who had also felt the signal as well as Alpha Squadron, which had been sent to help the colonists. However, the structure turned out to be a trap: it was actually a chrysalis who required the energy and DNA of both protoss and zerg to complete its transformation. The whole Kukulkan Brood was wiped out by the phoenix creature. Kerrigan considered this an acceptable loss.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. The Brood War Afterward, many zerg cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, merged into a new Overmind for the Swarms.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. However, Kerrigan, now in charge of approximately half of the zerg Swarm,Kerrigan: Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-13. began a campaign aimed at eliminating these cerebrates in order to rule over the Swarms by herself. As part of her plan, Kerrigan took control of the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal,Kerrigan: All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. even before she arrived on Shakuras, homeworld of the Dark Templar.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Shortly afterward Zeratul, Artanis and the protoss survivors of Aiur traveled through the warp gate which connected Aiur to Shakuras. They were closely followed by zerg which included two cerebrates allied with Daggoth's new Overmind. These cerebrates nestled around the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, a powerful artifact capable of wiping the zerg off the planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Raszagal informed the newly-arrived protoss of the temple's powers which required the use of the two lost crystals: the Uraj and Khalis, but she ordered the protoss to first slay the two cerebrates around the temple, which was done. Kerrigan made an appearance right after this event, asking to be escorted to their Citadel. She claimed that with the Overmind dead, she was no longer being controlled.Kerrigan: "I'm no longer the mindless murderess whom you fought on Char. The Overmind is dead. Whatever warped control it once had over me is gone." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. However, a new Overmind was growing on Char and when it reached maturity it would take control of her.Kerrigan: "Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods. The two Cerebrates you killed here were part of Daggoth's forces. "Look, I don't need to tell you all what might happen if that thing reaches maturity. I can guarantee you that should it awaken, it'll take full control of me just like it did before. I don't want that to happen, and I'm pretty sure you don't want it to happen either." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The protoss, especially Aldaris, didn't trust her, but Raszagal (under her influence) welcomed her.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Kerrigan was unsuccessful in convincing Zeratul to assault the new Overmind but she did garner goodwill with the protoss by helping them acquire the Uraj and the Khalis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Upon their return to Shakuras, Aldaris was in the midsts of launching an open revolt against Raszagal. He had discovered Kerrigan's influence on her, but he did not attempt to inform Artanis and Zeratul of this until he had been defeated. However, Kerrigan swiftly arrived and slew him as he tried to reveal the secret. A furious Zeratul ordered her to leave for her interference. Kerrigan bragged that she had forced the protoss to slay her enemies, the two cerebrates on Shakuras, before leaving the planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Zeratul and Artanis activated the xel'naga temple and destroyed the zerg on Shakuras,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. but by this time Kerrigan had left. Due to her machinations, the cerebrates who refused to follow her lead were all but destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Against the Overmind During the United Earth Directorate invasion of the Koprulu Sector, it acquired the Psi Disrupter, a powerful anti-zerg weapon, but the leader of the UED force, Admiral Gerard DuGalle, squandered its use due to the influence and advice of Samir Duran.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov secretly disassembled the device and hid it from DuGalle, which would later spark charges of treason.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. The UED conquered Korhal IV, throne world of the Terran Dominion, and attempted to capture Mengsk. However, Mengsk was "rescued" by Raynor and Fenix,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. who transported him to Aiur. The UED pursued. The zerg, with help from Duran (seemingly an infested terran minion working for Kerrigan, who looked just like a regular terran) helped rescue Mengsk and Raynor from the UED. Exploiting the fear of the UED, Kerrigan had put together a coalition with Fenix and Raynor on Aiur.Kerrigan: "Heh. When I contacted you both on Aiur, I told you about the new Overmind and about the UED that seeks to control it. Well, the UED has done it. They've tamed the Overmind and now control most of the zerg broods in this sector. That's why I've asked for your help." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Fenix didn't trust her at all, but Raynor's fear of the UED was strong enough for him to persuade Fenix to fight alongside him and Kerrigan.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. DuGalle ordered the Psi Disrupter to be activated, then his force descended upon Char to capture the new Overmind. His forces were successful in their mission. Kerrigan and Duran confronted him shortly after his victory, telling him that all of the zerg, plus Duran, belonged to her, and that she would defeat him despite his Psi Disrupter, with the help of certain allies.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Unlikely Alliance Kerrigan had contacted Raynor and Fenix on Aiur, alerting them to the new Overmind and the UED's plans on controlling it. Contacting them again on Shakuras,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. she asked them for help. Kerrigan also struck an alliance with Mengsk,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. contacting them on Shakuras. Together they rescued the remains of the Dominion fleet from the UED.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Mengsk was her prisoner, and she told him he could be emperor of his own eight-by-eight cell if he didn't agree to her proposal. The allies destroyed the poorly-defended external power generators for the Psi Disrupter for her, and with the help of psi emitters provided by Mengsk, she took control of nearby dormant zerg and used them to destroy the Disrupter.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. In order to enhance her Swarm for the upcoming attack on the UED on Korhal, Kerrigan proposed a resource raid on Moria. Her allies stood aside as she infested Kel-Morian Combine personnel.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. She led the attack on the UED forces on Korhal, defeating them.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. However, she and Duran quickly turned against her allies when they were resting from the battle, killing both Duke and Fenix.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Raynor and Mengsk were left very bitter about this betrayal, and Raynor swore he would see her dead for it.Jim Raynor: "I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan. For Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power!" Kerrigan: "Tough talk, Jimmy. But I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer." Jim Raynor: "It may not be tomorrow, darlin'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day. I'll be seein' you." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. To Slay the Beast Kerrigan managed to repel UED counterattacks on her forces on Tarsonis as she schemed for the destruction of the Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. She traveled to Shakuras and retrieved Raszagal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. Kerrigan brought Raszagal to Char, followed by a vengeful Zeratul, demanded to know why his Matriarch had been taken. Kerrigan proposed a deal - she would allow Raszagal to return if Zeratul agreed to slay the Overmind. Raszagal convinced him to go, saying the Overmind was a threat to both Kerrigan and the protoss. Zeratul had no choice; though he knew killing the Overmind would only make the treacherous Kerrigan stronger, he consented. His Dark Templar participated beside her forces in the battle, killing renegade zerg and UED troops alike before ultimately destroying the Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Then Zeratul again demanded the return of the Matriarch. Kerrigan agreed ... but Raszagal did not. Under Kerrigan's control, Raszagal said she wanted to stay. This did not fool Zeratul, who spirited her away and fled. Consolidation of Power Kerrigan had killed the Overmind's cerebrates, using the Dark Templar she had manipulated,2008-03-10. Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-10. and brought virtually all the zerg in the sector under her control.Infested Duran: My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Kerrigan gave orders to recapture Zeratul and Raszagal. Her forces were almost successful, but Zeratul chose to slay Raszagal rather than allow her to live as a slave to Kerrigan. The surprised Kerrigan let Zeratul leave Char to live with his guilt.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Meanwhile, Duran disappeared.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Kerrigan had no idea what Duran was planning.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 Kerrigan defended her base from a combined attack led by Mengsk, Artanis and DuGalle,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. leaving her as the ruler of the most powerful force in the universe. Kerrigan destroyed the remnants of the UED Expeditionary Force,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. but she made no move to attack the protoss, Terran Dominion or Raynor's Raiders,Kerrigan: "As for my unlikely allies, I think that I shall allow them a reprieve." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. even though Raynor had threatened her with death. Post Bellum By the end of the Brood War, Kerrigan had become the undisputed ruler of the zerg. She no longer required cerebrates since the death of the second Overmind,Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. the Overmind's cerebrates having been destroyed although at least one remained at her side in the war's aftermath. At least four cerebrates survived on Braxis for a time.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. She feared the cerebrates might once again try to form a new Overmind, and besides, they had no place in her new vision for the Swarm.2011-05-31, May 2011 HoTS Fansite Interview. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-05-31 Kerrigan pulled back to Char in the aftermath of the war, out of sight, but not out of mind. The Dominion considered the zerg to be "too quiet" and though Kerrigan was the one responsible for the apparent cessation of hostilities, her motives were unknown, although it has been confirmed that it has nothing to do with Duran (only known to Kerrigan herself). She has learned something of Duran's activities and a looming threat.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-07-20 July 20, 2009 Metzen Interview. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-07. Kerrigan's zerg took part in a battle on Artika, a planet housing a xel'naga temple The protoss gained control of the temple, though Kerrigan was unfazed.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. During this period, Kerrigan directed zerg evolution as per her own designs,2008-03-18. Zerg Reveal Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-21. sending out her forces to explore and exploit various worlds and assimilate new species. She paid particular attention to species with hyper-regenerative properties.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Roach. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Additionally, she carried out a project to devise more intelligent infested terrans. Eventually Kerrigan overcame her dislike of the idea of sapient zerg under her control and created brood mothers to fill the roles the cerebrates once maintained. Preserver's Saga In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Kerrigan's preparations to return to the Koprulu Sector were nearly complete, and she was enthused about the prospect of returning to slaughter. She still intended to carry out the original zerg mission, although had added revenge to her list of motives. Her preperations were interupted when she became aware of a strange psychic phenomenon; a terran-protoss linking, similar to the Khala, emanating near the world of Dead Man's Rock. (The originators were a terran named Jake Ramsey and a protoss preserver named Zamara.) Several hours after detecting the psionic emanation, her forces arrived, capturing at least one terran, the crime lord Ethan Stewart. Stewart had been wearing a psi-screen at the time, leading Kerrigan to believe he was psychic (and the originator of the effect), and she realized the truth only after she had captured him. She transformed him into an infested terran so that he would serve her as a general and consort, and also to question him about the effects (the madness caused by the psi-screen prevented her from reading his mind without infesting him first). Stewart emerged from his cocoon and quickly fell under her control. After questioning him about Ramsey, she sent him to capture Ramsey on Aiur, since the preserver was valuable to her "beyond measure", but the attempt stalled, as his forces were unable to overcome Ulrezaj, a powerful dark archon who also wished to capture Ramsey. During the ensuring battle, Ramsey escaped, and the warp gate was sealed. Kerrigan took to berating Stewart for his failures.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Kerrigan and Stewart jointly controlled their forces in a new operation;they would pursue the wounded Ulrezaj into his lair, as they believed he knew how to find Ramsey. Ulrezaj regained some of his energy, but constant zerg attacks eventually forced him to fight back (dismaying both zerg commanders) before fleeing. Stewart tracked him to Ehlna, a moon sacred to the Dark Templar. Ramsey was undergoing a ritual at a protoss shrine to remove the preserver from him there. Stewart's zerg tried to acquire Ramsey before Ulrezaj did, but Ulrezaj was too powerful for the zerg to defeat. Even the unanticipated arrival of the Terran Dominion and unexpected protoss resistance failed to stop Ulrezaj, but he mysteriously disappeared from the battlefield. Stewart's forces had been weakened during the battle, and the Dominion shot down his mutalisk, severely injuring him. As his former lover Rosemary Dahl approached, with backup from the protoss executor, Selendis, Kerrigan cut off contact with Stewart. She considered him to be a failure and allowed him to die, but the circumstances of his infestation a success. She could repeat it in order to create a new consort. Whispers of Doom ]] Under Kerrigan's leadership, the zerg were becoming "much, much more", the final metamorphosis having "only just begun."2008-03-18. Zerg Reveal Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-21. Nonetheless, the feelings of unease Kerrigan had felt at the end of the continued to concern her. Insight gained of the coming threat during the interbellum caused only pessimism, and she was resigned to accept it. Eventually she journeyed to Ulaan in search of an ancient . She was followed there by a protoss force led by Karass. As Kerrigan predicted, Zeratul was also drawn there searching for the same thing. The two sparred briefly, and Kerrigan ended up capturing Zeratul in a psionic prison. As Kerrigan discovered, the Nerazim was not prepared to give up all hope for the future. Zeratul escaped from the prison, severed the Queen of Blade's left wing, and fled. Kerrigan's wing promptly regrew.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. Zeratul recovered three fragments of the prophecy from the shrines but was intercepted by Kerrigan before he could leave the planet. However, Zeratul received aid from a protoss force led by Praetor Karass. Karass had pursued Kerrigan to Ulaan and willingly sacrificed himself and his troops to buy time for Zeratul to escape with the fragments.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Following the line of investigation, Zeratul eventually discovered Kerrigan was the key to stopping the hybrids and their master, the Dark Voice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. Zeratul passed this information to Raynor and instructed him to ensure Kerrigan's survival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. Wings of Liberty ]] After four years of relative calm, Kerrigan drove the Swarm into a massive invasion of terran space and sparked the Second Great War. She sought a disassembled xel'naga device scattered throughout the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg: UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. The Queen of Blades led from the front as the Swarm infested terran worlds, attacking research centers, and raiding archaeological sites.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. Her primary competitor was Raynor, commissioned by the to retrieve the same device.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. The terran rebels' ability to steal away with device components before the Swarm elicited Kerrigan's grudging respect.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. It was not long before Kerrigan struck at the Foundation directly; she recognized their pivotal role in the Raiders' success, and sought the Foundation's data cores on Tyrador VIII which would lead her to the remaining components. The timely intervention of the Raiders prevented her from acquiring any of the data. By this point, she was aware of the artifacts' true purpose, and saw through Dr. Emil Narud's "pathetic charade".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. The zerg conceded the race when the terrans retrieved the second last component from Typhon XI.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. The zerg invasion of the sector slowed and Kerrigan returned to Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. Ironically, the device would soon come to her. A joint Dominion and Raynor's Raiders battlegroup attacked Char, believing the device could deinfest Kerrigan. The zerg were preparedBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Games. (in English). 2010. and the terrans suffered heavy casualties establishing a footholdBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. and pushing to the primary hive cluster.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. The Queen of Blades was not overly concerned; both she and her opposites knew the terrans had little time to achieve their objective before being defeated by massive zerg superiority.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. When the terrans entrenched at the base of the primary hive cluster with the completed xel'naga artifact, the Queen of Blades saw an opportunity to seize the artifact and crush the invasion at once. She was impressed by the artifact's power, but this did not deter her from personally leading attacks on the terran defenses.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. The terrans weathered Kerrigan's psionic prowess and activated the device. The resulting energy wave destroyed local zerg forces and deinfested the Queen of Blades, altering her DNA and making her more human than zerg. Raynor and Tychus Findlay led marines into the hive and found Kerrigan dazed and deinfested. She was unable to prevent Findlay from attempting to execute her; the former convict would win freedom from Mengsk with Kerrigan's death. She was saved by Raynor who blocked the executioner's bullet before shooting and killing Findlay. Kerrigan was carried outside by Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Heart of the Swarm Kerrigan's new state had a mostly human form, but still had some zerg traits such as her dreadlocks, leaving open the question of how infested was she and whether she had her own personality back. She went off with Jim Raynor and Valerian Mengsk. She intended to recreate the Zerg Swarm and use it to attack Arcturus Mengsk.Jonny Ebbert, Medievaldragon. 2011-09-17. Jonny Ebbert Talks StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2011-09-17. Sometime after her restoration, Kerrigan was present in a lab on Char, one that a a Dominion task force led by Nova attacked. Raynor attempted to defend her,2011-05-31. Blizzard Entertainment. Debut Teaser HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2011-05-31. though Kerrigan could handle herself, eliminating her would-be assassins.2011-06-08, Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm" Trailer Is Up. The World According to Quinn, accessed on 2011-07-13 Kerrigan made it to the surface of Char, but had suffered some memory loss from her time as the Queen of Blades,Maxwell McGee. 2011-05-31. Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot. Accessed 2011-06-02. forcing her to rely on an adviser, Izsha. Furthermore, the brood mothers that she had created, who served whichever zerg was strongest, fled with their broods as a result of Kerrigan's defeat on Char. In her attempts to reclaim the Swarm, Kerrigan would return to Char to reclaim the Za'gara Brood, further aggravated by General Horace Warfield's extermination of the remaining zerg.2011-05-31, Hands On With StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm’s Campaign, Now With More RPG and Space Yetis. Kotaku, accessed on 2011-06-09 She later went to the icy protoss world of Kaldir to reclaim the Na'fash Brood.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Kerrigan was interested in creating a "metamorph", a breed which could guide its own evolution.Maxwell McGee. 2011-05-31. Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot. Accessed 2011-06-02. During a conversation with Izsha, she referred to her crimes as "terrible" implying that she did feel genuine guilt for her crimes. Indeed, she no longer possessed the hatred for life that she once did and while she was willing to be ruthless, she had a human's perspective on such actions. However, her hatred of Arcturus Mengsk remained.2011-05-31, Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-07-08 Kerrigan began efforts to create a new zerg empire2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-23 in order to take the fight back to the Terran Dominion and achieve revenge against its emperor. She would continue to worry about developing the Swarm.Dustin Browder, Phil Kollar. 2010-09-19. Afterwords: StarCraft II. Game Informer. Accessed 2010-09-21. Kerrigan, Agent of Prophecy Kerrigan's status as a successful zerg/human hybrid has often appeared in prophecies or conversations involving Zeratul, hinting that she may be important to the return of the xel'naga or the creation of the hybrids. Zeratul's Prophecy When Kerrigan and Zeratul battled on Char after the death of Zasz, they exchanged words and insults. Zeratul told her of a prophecy: "Your coming has been foretold... You are part of the culmination. But not the end of it. You shall show the way, the path that must be taken, the realigning of old truths no longer valid. Yours is not the hand, but your very existence provides necessary instruction."Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. On the eve of the Second Great War, Zeratul learned from the Overmind's memories that Kerrigan was instrumental in the struggle against the hybrids.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Duran's Comments After the death of Matriarch Raszagal, Zeratul left Char and, while searching for protoss survivors of the zerg attacks, discovered a chilling secret on a dark moon; a protoss/zerg hybridization project led by Samir Duran. Duran told Zeratul that the creation of Infested Kerrigan may have somehow inspired the creation of the hybrid. Kerrigan wasn't in charge of the project "although her rebirth into the Zerg Swarm has sped up my progress." Kerrigan's Reactions There is evidence to suggest that Kerrigan longs to be human once more, most tellingly at the end of True Colors.Kerrigan: "It is done, Cerebrate. They've all been destroyed. Let us return to Tarsonis to rest. For the first time since my transfiguration I am wearied of the slaughter." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. While working on her infested terran project, she hesitated to sacrifice a human woman to the Swarm, as the woman reminded Kerrigan of herself, and she mused that she would "much rather be engaged in some desperate battle on foreign soil than babysitting lab rats on this derelict platform". She also seems unhappy with her acquisitions.And alone, floating on a dark platform above the burnt-out planet of Char, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, sat and lorded over the ravenous Swarms. Unable to shake the feeling that a great threat loomed just over the horizon, Kerrigan could only stare off into the vastness of space where she beheld a great void. Or perhaps a reflection of a hollow victory and of the trials yet to come... StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. However, she later became more enthused about slaughter.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. She also appears to show her desire to be a human, as on the final battle on Char, she calls out to the terrans asking them "Don't give up."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. Abilities and Training Psionics Sarah Kerrigan was an extremely powerful terran psychic. At a young age she fried her mother's brain accidentally with psionic powers and demonstrated telekinetic abilities. This means she possessed a PI of 8 or higher.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Indeed, her powers were so strong it forced a readjustment of the psionic measurement scale. Her powers were reduced by both ghost conditioning and a neuro-adjuster but after the device's removal, she was powerful enough to throw Major Rumm around with telekinesis and fry his brain. Kerrigan was uniquely suited to controlling zerg even before she was infested. In experiments conducted with captured zerg specimens, the Confederacy terminated the other ghosts involved in the project because only Kerrigan could get the results they wanted. In addition, Kerrigan has a gene pattern that enabled her to retain her intelligence upon infestation. Training Sarah Kerrigan was a Confederate ghost and underwent the usual harsh ghost training. She was especially good at using knives, firearms, and driving vultures, and was skilled enough in martial arts to kill a terran officer by kicking him hard enough to break his neck. Kerrigan has also demonstrated competence in the areas of deception and strategy. When working with Infested Duran, she often relied on him to come up with strategies, but was more than capable of creating her own complex plans. Infested Kerrigan's Abilities Sarah Kerrigan was infested by the zerg as part of an experiment. The transformation occurred within a chrysalis and was completed on Char. Her stature increased, and she gained an armored carapace, claws, and "wings" usable as weapons and effective against psi-blades. Kerrigan was also able to cloak, despite no longer wearing a ghost's hostile environment suit. Unlike most infested terrans, Kerrigan retained her intelligence and at least some part of her personality.Overmind: "Let her go, Zasz. The greatness of her spirit has been left to her; that the Swarms might benefit from her fierce example. Fear not her designs, for she is bound to me as intimately as any Cerebrate. Truly, no Zerg can stray from my will, for all that you are lies wholly within me. Kerrigan is free to do as she desires." Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Her DNA also received telomeric additions.StarCraft: Brood War, Vivendi Games. Episode Select Screen (in English). Kerrigan's full psionic potential was initially suppressed by residual ghost conditioning. Upon reversing the process, she gained enough psionic power to create psionic storms and could even sense the protoss hiding on Char. By the time the first Overmind had been slain, Kerrigan was powerful enough to gain control of approximately half of the Zerg Swarm and seize the mind of Raszagal without even setting foot on the same planet.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Upon of the end of the , Kerrigan no longer needed cerebrates to help her control the zerg. By the Second Great War, Kerrigan had gained a psionic implosion ability. She also had very swift regeneration; a wing severed by Zeratul on Ulaan regrew in seconds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. By this time, Kerrigan was the most powerful psionic in the universe, powerful enough to hold her own against 27 siege tanks.2011-05-31, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Preview. Eurogamer, accessed on 2011-07-08 Game Unit StarCraft Sarah Kerrigan appears in StarCraft in two forms; that of a terran ghost and as an infested terran. Sarah Kerrigan |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=250 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size=Small |armortype= |trans=1 |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=30 (+1 per upgrade) |airattack=30 (+1 per upgrade) |cooldown= |armor=3 |speed= |range=6 |sight=11 |detect= |hero=yes |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} As a ghost, Kerrigan used a unique game model and wireframe, which portrayed her long hair. She had all the ghost abilities except for nuclear strike and her statistics were far beyond those of an ordinary ghost. Her attack range is shorter than a typical ghost's, according to testing and programs such as DatEdit. Quotations : See: StarCraft Sarah Kerrigan Quotations Infested Kerrigan Infested Kerrigan is represented in-game by a unique unit with similarities to an infested terran. However, instead of exploding, she is equipped with long "wings" and claws on her fingers, giving her powerful melee attacks. She has numerous abilities of biological and psionic origin. In her last in-game appearance, the Brood War mission "The Reckoning," her unit is labeled "Kerrigan" rather than "Infested Kerrigan." Abilities Quotations : See: StarCraft Infested Kerrigan Quotations StarCraft II Wings of Liberty In Wings of Liberty, Kerrigan's unit is invincible except in the last mission. She may destroy units by lifting and crushing vehicles and aircraft, killing them instantly, and has an area-of-effect attack called "Razor Plague". Kerrigan's unit disappears in a spray of blood when "killed", described as burrowing.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. Abilities Heart of the Swarm In Heart of the Swarm, the campaign operates similarly to an RPG, in which Kerrigan is focused on increasing her personal power through mutations. Zerg armies protect her as she garners this power.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Dustin Browder. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II: Making the Split (PC) (page 2). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. The greater her power, the more zerg she's able to control.2008-17-10, Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed on 2008-20-10 Kerrigan will lead from the front; she can die and "respawn" endless times at a hatchery.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-05-31. Blizzard Insider Interview With Dustin Browder. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-05-31. Kerrigan can increase various aspects of herself, such as "spec-op" and "corruption", and through the Battle Focus mechanic, can shift these priorities between missions. Using one aspect will allow upgrades for all of them, enabling players to "sway" between them, even if it's only to maximize one of the strands.Eurogamer staff. 2011-05-31. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Preview (page 2). Eurogamer. Accessed 2011-06-02. Kerrigan can also increase her health, damage, armor and energy through upgrades unlocked by completing bonus objectives.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31.Leah Jackson. 2011-05-31. StarCraft 2: Heart of the Swarm Preview Part 1 -- Getting to Know the Swarm. G4TV. Accessed 2011-06-02. Kerrigan will have four skill sets, although not all had been developed as of May 2011. Other potential skill sets revolve around defenses, comboing with air units, stealth and "roach-burrow supporting Kerrigan".Gameplanet staff. 2011-05-31. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Gameplanet. Accessed 2011-06-02. She initially appears very human, and is armed with a rifle.2011-05-31. Blizzard Entertainment. Debut Trailer HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2011-05-31. Upgrades Kerrigan's abilities are divided along the lines of "Corruption" and "Spec-Ops." These two types of abilities tap into her zerg and ghost aspects respectively.2011-05-31, Hands On With StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm’s Campaign, Now With More RPG and Space Yetis. Kotaku, accessed on 2011-06-09 Corruption Corruption gives +3 armor.2011-05-31. Heart of the Swarm Preview. SC II Mapster. Accessed 2011-05-31. Spec-Op Spec-Op gives +50 energy. Quotations : See: StarCraft II Queen of Blades Quotations Other In StarCraft II, Infested Kerrigan's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Solo Zerg 1000 achievement. Sarah Kerrigan's portrait is available for players who complete the Liberty Completionist: Brutal achievement. An alternate version of Kerrigan's StarCraft II incarnation is available as a hero in Blizzard DotA.2010-10-22, Kerrigan. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-10-22 Notes *As of October 9th 2005 the battle.net web site contained a hidden image of Infested Kerrigan saying "Help me Jim Raynor...you're my only hope!". The animated GIF image and the text can be found at the bottom of the main page. In order to reveal them the user has to click the round object above the Blizzard image.2005-10-09. Kerrigan hologram. Battle.net Accessed 2007-07-01. This is a reference to Princess Leia ("Help me Obi-wan Kenobi... You're my only hope!") from Star Wars. *Despite her important role in the StarCraft storyline, the character of Sarah Kerrigan was not conceived until the middle of work on the first campaign. She was initially a "thrown in" character named after figure skater Nancy Kerrigan, though as her character was being discussed, it appeared that her role as a character was having more bearing than previously imagined, courtesy of her position between Mengsk and Raynor. Likewise, her subsequent infestation was a late development decision.2008-02-28. BlizzCast: Taking you deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode 2. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-02-28. *A diorama of the Queen of Blades exists in Blizzard Entertainment's office in Irvine, California.29-06-2009, Dan Brown, StarCraft II: single-player. Gameplanet. Accessed on 2009-07-04Construction images. StarCraft: Legacy. Last Accessed: July 6, 2009. *Chris Metzen has described Kerrigan as (alongside Jim Raynor) the "loneliest person in the universe." In his mind, the possibility of her redemption and her rocky relationship with Raynor makes up the heart of the StarCraft universe.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-07-20 July 20, 2009 Metzen Interview. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-03. *Kerrigan has ranked well in fan polls of game villains.PC World: The Top 47 Most Diabolical Videogame Villains of All Time. Accessed on 2008-02-04Gamespot: All-Time Greatest Video Game Villain. Last Accessed: Sept. 30, 2010. and was voted as fans' favourite female character of Wings of Liberty (in her terran form).2011-04-05, Poll: The Women of StarCraft II. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-04-28 vs Kerrigan|thumb]] *Kerrigan was set to appear in the StarCraft comic.Simon Furman, Medievaldragon. 2009-07-26. SDCC 2009: Wildstorm to Launch a World of Warcraft Horde Title. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-07-27. However, the series was canceled before this could occur.Richard George. 2009-12-16. Warcraft, Starcraft Comics Find New Format: Blizzard's comic book franchises see cancellations and new life. IGN Comics. Accessed 2009-12-16. She is scheduled to appear in its successor, the StarCraft OGN, a graphic novel continuing the StarCraft comic series by Simon Furman.Kerrigan Reversion? Artist: Sons of the Storm. Accessed on 2010-11-20 Concept art revealed at BlizzCon 2010 however depicts her in a ghost's hostile environment suit, albeit still able to apparently interact with the zerg.Kerrigan and Ultralisk, StarCraft Legacy. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-11-20 The poster for BlizzCon 2011 depicts her in a suit, but with amber lighting on itBlizzCon 2011, accessed on 2011-04-28 instead of a ghost's usual blue.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Betrayal. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. *Kerrigan's ghost number designation, 24601, is a possible reference to the number Jean Valjean was designated as a prisoner in the Bagne de Toulon in Victor Hugo's 1862 novel/play Les Miserables. *DC Direct is releasing a 12" high collectible statue of Kerrigan in December 2011.STARCRAFT PREMIUM: SERIES 2: KERRIGAN, QUEEN OF BLADES COLLECTIBLE FIGURE. DC Comics. Accessed 2011-10-10. Videos Video:BattleNewGettysburg SC2 VCncpt1|Story board for StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty cinematic, The Betrayal Video:TheBetrayal SC2-WoL VCine1|Kerrigan is betrayed by Mengsk Video:TheProphecy SC2-WoL VCine1|Kerrigan meets Zeratul on Ulaan Video:TheShowdown_SC2-WoL_VCine1|A deinfested Kerrigan is spared by Raynor References Confederate assassin and test subject |2482—2491 }} Second-in-command of the Sons of Korhal |2491—2500 }} Lieutenant |2491—2500 }} Agent of the Swarm |2500—2504? }} Queen of the zerg |2500—2504? }} Leader of the Zerg Swarm |2500—2504? }} }} }} es:Sarah Kerrigan Category: Terran comic characters Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Category:StarCraft II characters Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Kerrigan, Sarah Category:Terran characters of Liberty's Crusade Category:Infested Terran characters Category:StarCraft Zerg heroes